


Someone Somewhere Loves You

by ReadingDreams07



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, I'll add more tags later, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingDreams07/pseuds/ReadingDreams07
Summary: Even never thought that he would fall in love at first sight and on top of that at his school library. Now he is on a search to find the love of his life again. Too bad that this damn university was so big. But he never gave up and he will make this come true.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I guess I couldn't keep myself away for too long lol. This idea wouldn't leave my head so I decided to go for it! I don't know how long this will be and I apologize beforehand if I take forever to update. I'm a slow writer and it doesn't help that English is my second language so it makes me double question everything I write. Also, I've never been to the University of Oslo, so please bear with me for the sake of the story. Sorry for any mistakes! 
> 
> Anyways I hope you like it! Enjoy :)

Even Bech Næsheim hated his life.

"Go to college, they said. It will be fun, they said. No one ever told me about the mountain of tasks that continues to pile up on my desk and all the essays I have to write."

Even was not made for these conditions. Give him a camera, however, and he could be under all the pressure they wanted, but when it was deemed to write essays or read 50 pages of his textbooks Even did not know what to do. If it wasn’t for his high school friend Mikael, he would be really screwed. He was his strength and the reason he had not yet surrendered on standard academics.

That and the great scholarship that the school gave him to study film.

It was 7 pm, and Even was heading to the library in search of an important book he needed to finish his essay that was due the next day. Mikael could not help him, he had already written most of the paper, and he had his own finals stuff that he had to deal with.

"Just breathe. You’re half way through already and you won’t have to put up with anymore bullshit from this class anymore. "

Even left his bedroom.... To walk into a windy snowstorm.

Even hated something more than his life ... the snow.

This was the straw that broke the camel.

"What the .... Fuck them all! I'm done! I don’t care that these are the last days of the semester, there is no way I’ll walk all the way to the stupid library in the snow.” Just then, one of his classmates, Henry, went out with a group of friends. When Henry saw Even kicking and frowning in the middle of the lobby he approached him with concern.

"Brother, are you okay? You've been left behind? You have to understand that nobody wants to leave their room." Henry patted his back and smiled at the him, as if he was apologizing for his friends.

"Hey ... how much does that essay counts for the final grade in our biology class?"

"It's a third of the grade, Even. Do not tell me you haven’t finished it? You’re screwed. "

"Yes, I know. I was on my way to the library, and this" he pointed to the falling snow, “happened."

"Come on! The snow has never killed anyone. Be brave and go out! I know you can make it! "

Henry gave him one last smile and ran to catch up with his friends. Even had no choice. With a long face and heavy feet he closed his coat and went on his journey.

The worst part was not the snow, but the wind that would not let him move, and pushed him in the opposite direction, while at the same time filled his face with cold snow that went down to his neck and melted.

He arrived at the library and made a pact with himself. Never to go out in the middle of a snowstorm like this again. He opened the door, and as soon as he stepped inside the library he took off his hood and opened the zipper of heavy coat that kept him warm. He located the main lobby and went up to the assistant with his killer smile.

"Excuse me, Miss. I'm looking for the book Inside the Human Body for Anatomy 101. "

The girl smiled back and quickly typed on her computer. "It’s located on the third floor. In the DD-DE section of Biology. "

Why didn’t she send someone to fetch it?

"Sorry, but I’m in a hurry. If you would be so kind as to send somebody to look for the book quickly I’d appreciate a lot. It’s urgent... "

The girl looked him up and down and then laughed. "Young Man. Our staff organizes sections and brings back books that have been returned. We do not seek books for students, you have to look for them yourself. "

Ok, Even hated libraries now, but he didn’t tell that to the girl in front of him.

"Thank You. Have a good day. "

Even turned towards the stairs, but she said, "If it wasn’t because I am working I would help you, but I'm afraid ..."

"Don’t worry! I’ll find it soon. After all, how big can this place be?

 

He was so wrong. University of Oslo’s library was huge.

"First thing's first. Third floor," He climbed slowly step by step, carefully observing all signs until he found the entrance to the third floor. When he got to the third floor, he saw that the bathrooms were right in front of the stairs and around them were several sections with computers and tables with students surrounded by books and papers. A large sign received him.

THIRD FLOOR: SLIENT FLOOR. PLEASE DO NOT ANSWER YOUR PHONE AND / OR HAVE CONVERSATIONS IN HIGH TONE IN THIS FLOOR.

Great, now he couldn’t even ask his colleagues where the DD-DE bookshelves were

Even had no time to lose and began to move around bookshelves. He looked around hundreds and hundreds of them, many with rare identifying numbers, but Even could not find the DD-DE section.

He decided to take another hallway.

AF-AG

BN-BM

BA-BB

BC-BD

"At this rate I'll never get out of here!" He wanted to kick some bookshelves until they were all lying down by the domino effect, but he didn’t because he knew he would get in trouble. Even breathed deeply and decided it would be best to take some water and start again.

He looked to his right. He looked to his left.

Front and back.

The water fountains that were next to the stairs and bathrooms were nowhere.

 

Even sat to the floor and leaned his head on his knees. "Fuck. I'm really screwed. "

He looked at his watch. 8:20 pm. Where did time go?

He laid on the ground, with his backpack as a pillow and closed his eyes.

Colors. Many colors floating around in space. Letters, numbers and familiar voices were dancing in the cosmos as well. So that’s what it felt when you abandoned it all? When your soul reached new worlds? It felt great. Warm. Smooth. Smelling of vanilla and expensive perfume. Even could get used to this. Floating endlessly in the soft, warm arms of the cosmos, with this sweet voice breastfeeding his dreams.

"Hello. Hello? Hey! Wake up! It's almost closing time. Hey!! "

Even feel warm hands poking his cheeks before he could see the face which belonged to them. He tried to open his eyes several times, but had forgotten how bright the lights were and it took a while to get used to them.

But the view that now his eyes admired was worth it.

Green. Pure and magnificent green inside the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Framed perfectly between black lenses that adorned them so well. 

Red. Spilled among the most delightful cheeks and splashed into beautiful and full lips. 

Golden halo waves dancing in soft hair.

"H-hello." Even whispered, unable to say more to the angelic figure.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but the library is closing and I don’t think you want to stay locked up here all night."

That holy voice!

"Thank you very much. Have you come for me? "

"No. I am working and I saw you here between my sections very asleep. "

"Sorry, I did not mean to. I got lost looking for the DD-DE section. Do you know where it is? "

"Let me see your number," He took the piece of paper from Even’s hands and replied, "Go to the main hall, which is this one by your side, and walk five horizontal corridors down. That's the DD-DE section. Your book will be on the aisle to the right. Return to the main hall and walk in this direction ten horizontal corridors and you will find the stairs. "

The boy smiled to Even and returned to his duties. With a cart full of books beside him, he focused on the number on the books and started to place them accordingly in the bookshelves. The boy took a red book, look at the spine for the numbers, and raised his head looking for his place. Even, still sitting on the floor, looked at the boy in question. He was tall, closer to his same height, and that was saying a lot because Even was taller than most of his peers, and his beautiful legs were well embraced by the magnificent jeans he wore. He had a red and black sweater that cover half covering his butt until he stretched to place the book...

Oh goodness.

Even could not give up. He had to know more about him.

"Thank you so very much! You don’t know how much you have helped me..."

"Isak."

"Isak.” Even repeated the name to memorize it. As if he could ever forget it. Isak said he worked in the library, so he must be a student here and if he was, where was his dorm, or did he commute, and what was his major?

Did Isak by any chance like boys? Did he feel this connection that Even felt?

This strange electricity between them.

Isak looked at him with a little smile on his face. His cheeks blushing more.

Even saw stars. He had a crush and a big one.

"Well, nice to meet you, Even and, seriously, hurry or you'll be locked here."

Even had so much to say and so much to ask but he had wasted more than an hour already and unfortunately his final grade depended on this stupid essay. 

He gave one last look to Isak who had already gone back to work mode and ran through the halls following his directions. He found his book and went back to the main stairs, he tried to look through the corridors until he found Isak organizing his books, but the boy had disappeared completely.

An announcement was made through the speakers.

"Dear students and teachers, the library will close in 10 minutes. Thank You."

Even had to return to the main lobby and sign out the book. Tomorrow he would come back and he would find Isak again. He would ask him out on a date.

That was his promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again! Sorry it took a little while! Hope you enjoy! :)

It was so stupid.

Why was he obsessing about this? It's not like he would ever see that boy again. Or like if he ever did, that he could be into boys. Maybe he was, but then again, he would never be into someone like Isak.

The nerd who only studied and got high with his friends at his dorm.

He needed to stop thinking about Even.

He sighed and put the book that he was reading against his face to hide his ever-blushing cheeks. Those damn blue eyes wouldn't leave him alone.

 

_He had discreetly followed Even through his quest, just in case he might need him and that way Isak would be nearby. At least that’s what he told himself. It was not because Even had taken his breath away or because he felt the need to be close to him._

_Even was doing great. Isak was silently keeping track of him. Until his supervisor decided it was the best time to make sure that everything was okay._

_"Oh Hi Isak! Fancy meeting you here.”_

_This couldn’t be happening right now!_

_“I wanted to let you know how good you’ve been doing, isak. I know I don't have to worry about you, but it is still my job to..."_

_Even was moving again, but he couldn’t follow him anymore because this woman wouldn’t stop talking to him._

_"I understand, Steph.  Thank you. "_

_"Are you excited about winter break? Being a first year it's always though.  I remember my first year of college..."_

_Even was out of sight and Stephanie was practically dragging him back to the office so he could leave his cart there and go home. He moved around as fast as he could, but by the time he was done everyone was gone. Including Even._

 

The view outside the cottage was breath taking. It was a clear night and millions of stars were illuminating the sky. On any other night like this Isak would be using his telescope to trace constellations and to look at a couple of planets, but tonight all he could do was hold onto his biology book for next semester and think about a certain guy. 

He closed the book and called Jonas. He picked up on the first ring

"Merry early Christmas to me! My best friend has finally called me after he ran away to his getaway house without even saying good bye. " 

“Stop being so dramatic and get your ass over here. I want to get high.”

“I see. this is what our friendship comes down to. You taking my weed away from me.”

“Shut up and get over here.”

It didn’t take too long for Jonas to show up. After all their winter cabins were close enough to each other. Although it was freezing, Isak wanted to be outside while he smoked. Taking it all in.

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” he asked. More of a whisper than anything.

Jonas took his time blowing out his last hit before he answered. “Another crush? What number is this one? 15? 16? I lost count after Chris.”

“Asshole.”

Isak pulled in knees against his chest, resting his chin on them.  Jonas turned to his side and truly looked at his friend. Isak was usually a very outgoing guy among his group. They all joked about his crushes and the speed at which Isak seemed to go through them. But deep down, Jonas knew that his friend was a sensible soul, who longed to find someone.

“I’m tired. Tired of waiting for signals that never come or get mixed up. Every single time I really thought that I could have had a chance, and yet here I am. Alone.”

He was shaking, but it wasn’t due to the cold. He had waited a long time to be able to say those things and Jonas knew. He knew that under all the jokes there was a true feeling. He let him talk and didn’t say anything because Isak just needed somebody that would listen to him. That was his role here.

“I promised myself that I would stop when I got into college.  Boys would not get in the way of my education. But, I felt something different this time, Jonas. And it scared the crap out of me. I don’t want to think about it. Yet it’s the only thing I can think of. ”

Isak took another hit and sighed as he let the smoke out.

“I’m not going to let it take over. I can’t. Not anymore.”

“Never say never.”

“What?”

“I said never say never. Who knows? This really might be it.”

“Jonas. I'm not joking.”

“No, Isak, hear me out. I think it’s all bullshit too. I personally don’t believe in love at first sight, but I do believe in karma, and frankly, the universe has been a bitch to you and I think that, if you felt that way, then it’s not a mistake. It’s a sign that things are changing for you. I can’t promise that it will be this guy, but don’t give up. It’s cheesy as hell, but we all have somebody out there. Yours is coming. The good karma also comes around. Be patient.”

 

Be patient.

 

Classes went back in session again and Isak was being patient. He was going to all of them. Getting perfect scores in each single one. He got a couple of new friends and went out to a few parties. Jonas and the boys visited him a couple of times and they always caused trouble, but those were the best moments.

Isak was being patient, yet he couldn’t stop himself from turning around every time he noticed a tall blond guy walking by. There were moments where he would think of what could have been as he sipped a hot cup of tea at his favorite coffee shop on campus. But he didn’t want to dwell too much on those thoughts.

_If it was ever meant to be, Even, we’ll find each other again._

His phone beeped with a new notification. It was a message from Marcus about this big party that they were planning to go to tonight. He quickly replied yes and left his phone face down on the table. Concentrating once again on his notes for the upcoming quiz. Out of the corner of his eye he saw somebody walking in front of the store.

 

The guy stopped, pulled out his phone and kept walking.

 

Isak sipped on his tea, thinking about what he would wear to this party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! The switching pov was a last minute decision, but I think it'll work just fine with this fic. So, what do you think about Jonas' speech? Do you believe in love at first sight?
> 
> Kudos/comments are very appreciated. Come talk to me at @Evakdreams07. I get lonely sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> You would be suprised at how many kids at my school had never stepped inside the library. Thank you so much for reading! Kudos/comments are really appreciated. SEE YA :D


End file.
